Lily Evans, Head Girl
by GoOfBaLL
Summary: Here's my story about lily and james in their 7th year... some humor actiona and romance. enjoy, please review! L/J
1. Lily Evans, Head Girl Ch1

Hey all, I stopped writing this for awhile, but I'm back and deciding if I should continue writing this story.. I'll post whatever I have and if I get enough fans I'll finish the story. Thanks! -brit  
  
  
  
Lily Evans, Head Girl  
  
Lily Evans, Head Girl- Chapter 1  
  
Head Girl. She was so excited! She had waited since her first year for this. She, Lily Evans, Head Girl. Wow. And she had to say it was well earned. Who stayed up late hours into the night making sure her homework was perfect? She did. Who skipped breakfast to help other people do last minute essays? She did. Who was never late to a class, ever, even when she had stayed up late the night before helping others with their homework? Her. Lily Evans. And she was Head Girl. Her parents were so proud, and said she could do no wrong. She was perfect. One hundred percent, perfect.   
  
Every morning she looked at her badge and polished it, until the day she boarded the Hogwarts Express, when she at last pinned it shining to her faultless robes. She looked around and saw her friends. She had no owl and to her dismay, hadn't been able to send them a letter telling them of the good news, but they probably would know. Nonetheless everyone would expect her to be head girl. They always told her she would be.  
  
Now that she thought about it though, would they care? Would they? Harriet wasn't the best student around, a slacker somewhat and Lily could tell she was always jealous of her, even though Harriet would never admit that. Lily didn't have a lot of friends really, from devoting her time to work, but she had made friends with the girls in her dorm by being helpful and all. She was never as close to them all as they were to Harriet. The other four were sweet girls but Harriet was the leader so they always followed her. They were her friends though and that was that. Of course they would care.  
  
"Lily! Hey how are-" Harriet started to say to her but looked down and saw Lily's glistening Head Girl badge. Her face started to turn red. "Lily! You didn't say you were head girl! Why didn't you tell me?" She said angrily. "You always have to be so perfect. I can't believe you! Head Girl. Just go away will you? I am tired of this. Everyone crooning over how perfect you are and then this! Hmmph!" she stormed away. She heard her mutter something about a stupid mudblood being head girl. Lily's mouth dropped open and she looked up at the rest of her friends only to see them glaring at her and following Harriet.   
  
Mudblood, the ultimate insult. She was muggle-born but that had nothing to do with her wizarding skills, the head girl was picked for her talent. Gryffindors never said an insult that bad to another member of their house. But then of course, she thought coldly, Harriet had probably insulted the hat into sorting her into Gryffindor. She belonged in Slytherin. Lily was mad, then angry as she stalked off to the head compartment. She always helped Harriet do her stupid homework! The only reason Harriet passed was because she helped her, usually doing half. No one cared she was Head Girl though and it only caused her trouble.   
  
When she had found out, her parents went out and bought her new everything. They were so proud, and that's all they cared about. They didn't talk to her like their daughter; they treated her like a porcelain doll. And she hated that. Petunia only got angry and jealous of Lily and started to hate her. Now her only friends had thrown her away. She had no one. Now she wasn't porcelain anymore. She was a rag doll.  
  
She looked out the window at all the people happily talking with their friends. And she started to think. Sure she had had arguments with her friends, didn't everyone? But her friends were never close to her and she always felt left out. They all followed Harriet, and Harriet was always complaining about how perfect Lily was. "Lily, you'll never have any fun, just sitting there re-checking your homework ten times when you already know its perfect! That's all you ever talk about is school work and you even take points off of you own house because we stay talking late into the night, having fun!" That had been when Lily was a prefect. It was true. She never had fun. She was all devoted to her schoolwork.   
  
It was then the Head Boy walked in. James Potter. It wasn't fair! He managed to be the most popular boy in the school, have all the friends he needed, get good grades, be Gryffindor quidditch captain AND Head Boy. She could bet Harriet would still like him, even though he was Head Boy, but then of course he was pureblood. How did he manage to have perfect grades too but still have fun? It was not fair. She looked back out the window, and kept scowling, his grin, or anyone for that matter wasn't going to maker her smile.  
***  
James had arrived at King's Cross that morning, getting congrats on being Head Boy from every which way. He saw his best friends, and pranksters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who he had met in the joke shop when he had been shopping for his supplies the first year. His other best friend who he became friends with in 2nd year, Peter Pettigrew was standing next to them and they were all chatting happily, glad to be back at school.  
  
"Who's bright idea was this? James Potter, head boy. I think the teachers are in for a wild ride this year. Ooh and he'll be a good head boy and give us lots of points!"  
  
"Ha! Right Peter, I think he'll get more points taken off than he gives out. I don't think it was a smooth move to give one of the Marauders the job of Head Boy. Oh! the trouble we'll be able to get in as you, the Head Boy." Sirius said devilishly. Detention was their middle names. "Hey don't you and the Head Girl get a luxury compartment? I think you should invite us up there." He added.  
  
"Hmm not a bad idea." James said. "A whole train ride stuck alone with the Head Girl, without plotting trouble with you guys like we have every other year? I think not!"  
  
"Hey I wonder who the Head Girl is anyway. I have my bets on Lily Evans, Miss Perfect." Remus said.  
  
"Yah me too." Sirius said.  
  
"Miss Never-Been-Late-to-Class-and-No-Detentions? Ha! Of course it is Lily!" James agreed.   
  
"Argh-If its her-She who has never broken a rule in her life-we'll never get to sit up there!" Sirius said.  
  
"All to true, all too true." Remus sighed.  
  
"Lily is too stiff for my liking, so even if she lets us up there I'm going sit with Jeremy." Peter said talking about his cousin, the fifth 7th year Gryffindor who hung out with the Hufflepuff's.  
  
***  
"Hi Lily. No surprise you being Head Girl." He grinned. "What's the shocker is that I'm Head Boy!" he always could make someone smile, except of course Lily, who at the moment decided to have a permanent scowl on her face the whole year. "Now what's wrong with you? Looks like you're a bit angry."  
  
"None of your business" she answered coldly. James knew the chances of Remus and Sirius sitting with them were lean but sure wished she would give in. Being stuck alone with her for 6 hours would be a major drag. He waited a few seconds before saying anything else.  
  
"You...er...wouldn't mind if my good friends Sirius and Remus joined us would you? You know we get first class up here." He said hopefully.  
  
"I don't care." She said in a few seconds with a scowl on her face. James looked surprised that she didn't care, and he looked twice to make sure she really said it, but of course didn't mind. Little did he know Lily only did it so she wouldn't have to be alone with him the whole time. The thought made her shudder.   
  
"And I most certainly wouldn't mind if some of your lovely lady friends joined us." He added with a grin, trying to break the tension in the room. She didn't answer, only glared. Jeez what was up with her? She could have a short tongue if she wanted, but usually was quiet and neutral. He left to find Sirius and Remus, guessing that none of Lily's friends would join them. He didn't let and cruel thoughts about her come to mind, she had let Sirius and Remus join them.  
  
***  
When James had found Sirius and Remus after his interesting little chat with Lily, their mouths dropped to the ground.  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"She DIDN'T CARE?!"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know, neither could I, now lets get up there before the train starts moving." James said.   
  
It was the first time Sirius and Remus had seen the Head compartment. This year it was done in the Gryffindor colors since the Head Boy and Girl were Gryffindors. The seats were soft and luxurious and there was even their own private shelf filled with all the things that were sold on the snack cart. It was amazing.  
  
"Hey Lily, thanks for sharing this wonderful compartment with us. Trust me, you WILL regret it." Said Remus.  
  
"Hi Miss Perfect! Hope you don't mind our planning of all the possible ways of breaking the rules this year." Sirius said with a smirk as he started eating a Chocolate Frog.   
  
Oh why did I let them come? Thought Lily with a moan. She was already regretting it. She didn't think of all the times they had made fun of her in previous years. It wasn't a mean making fun of. They weren't mean, they were just pranksters who had fun. They teased, but not to hurt anyone. Everything they always had said was true, and Lily would just answer them icily. They were likeable people, she wasn't. And now she had more reasons to be cold. But she didn't do anything. She knew that she shouldn't let them all make their stupid little pranks; it was her job to stop them. But she didn't. She just sat there in her corner with an fuming look on her face.  
  
Who needed friends? She would have her schoolwork to keep her busy. With no friends she would have more time to work on it and make it better than ever. She could go around taking points off people whenever she wanted-but why? she thought. She could be nice and have fun too, couldn't she? James could. He was Head Boy. He evidently got good grades, but made it rather obvious that all his time wasn't spent to get them. He still could play Quidditch, and have his grades. In fact half his time was in the halls or common room flirting with girls. You never saw him working hours on him homework, and most of the time it was done.  
  
Arrgh! Why couldn't she be like him?! It wasn't like she needed to spend that entire time doing it, researching useless information. She always could finish in little time, because every time she rechecked it, all ten times it was perfect. It was perfect the first time she rechecked it. The second. Every time. She always found all the info for it right away. Ha! She would change this year. She would show Harriet. Miss Perfect indeed!  
  
"Lily. You want any of the food before Sirius eats it all?" James asked her.  
  
Normally she would say no and something cruel. But why? But being nice could get her friends. She had a total mind change from that morning. Everyone wasn't like Harriet were they? Harriet most certainly wasn't going to spoil Lily's last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sure" she said grinning. Sirius's mouth, which was filled with chocolate dropped open. The candy James was holding fell to the ground. Remus just stared. Lily hadn't said something in a cruel tone of voice? She grinned? Was that possible?  
  
"My favorites are Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes." She said and slowly, staring at her, Remus got up and gave her some then quickly retreated back next to Sirius. They all had a strange look of shock on their faces. "What's wrong with you guys?" she said.  
  
They were afraid to say that she had been nice, afraid she would snap something back at them, but James merely asked her if she was feeling all right.  
  
"Of course I'm feeling all right, you guys are the ones that look like you aren't." she told them.  
  
"You er- ahh... umm... being nice!" Sirius spat out quickly.  
  
"Oh and that's shocking to you?" she replied coolly.  
  
"Ahh er No!" Remus said. She laughed and said "Yes you are too. You are shocked! Hmm come to think of it I am too." All their eyes grew wide, like a Muggles' would if they had seen a ghost. James slowly bent down to pick up the candy he had dropped, eyes still on Lily in shock.   
  
"Oo-ooh Bertie's Beans ay? I brought some of those to my sister last year! Ha! Tell me, after she ate those, I would be dead, if looks could kill. She had one that tasted like sand, she thought it would be vanilla or something, she told my mother that anyway, after she had ran into the kitchen and stuck her head under the faucet. Haha! It was so funny. My mom and me laughed for a while after that one. I personally don't like those things. You pick one up expecting some sweet yummy candy and get chicken and gravy or something." Lily said in one long breath, smirking. The boys were still in shock.  
  
The rest of the ride went like this, Lily doing all the talking with an occasional "yes" or "no" from one of the others. This was the most she had ever said to them. In the first 6 years a school she had never spoken more then 20 words to them, put together. Now it had more than tripled, quadrupled. And it had to be the longest time the Marauders hadn't said a word. 


	2. Lily Evans, Head Girl Ch 2

Well here's the next part, have fun... I'll try to get working on chapter three if I have a following here... I wrote this a while ago so I'll have to get back into the groove. Lol leave me some reviews please, I need motivation!  
  
  
Lily Evans, Head Girl Chapter 2  
  
When they got off the train, Lily stopped talking and got into a carriage with some third year girls. The third years looked afraid at first but then Lily started chatting, again. James and the guys were spellbound, and looked like they had been hit with the stunning spell when they got off the train.   
  
"What the heck is up with her? Is she sick or something?"   
  
"I dunno... but why isn't she with Harriet and the gang?"  
  
They said as they headed to a carriage with Peter. James thought for a while. I wonder why she didn't sit with Harriet in the carriage. She always had before. But as he thought back it seemed she was never close to them, she was always on the outside of their circle and spent most of her time working. It seemed Harriet had only been a friend with Lily because she was a good student.   
  
Lily always helped her with her schoolwork. But it wasn't only that. Lily was the only one that had cared about her friends, and they didn't care back. If one of the girls had been crying or something, Lily was the only one that would comfort them. She did have a sharp tongue and was a cold person but still she cared enough. It looked as though Harriet had ditched her. But why had Lily been so nice and happy, she had talk-  
  
"Earth to James! Earth to James! Hel-lo? We're here!" Sirius said to him  
  
"Wha- oh ok" He snapped out of his thoughts.   
  
"Ahh! Another year at Hogwarts has arrived."  
  
"Think of all the pranks!"  
  
"Ha! It's our last year here, and we'll leave with style!"  
  
They all got out of the carriage and headed to the building to watch their last sorting. They walked by some first years and Sirius got an evil look on his face.   
  
"Hey James, remember when we got sorted? Awful wasn't it? I'm glad we only have to do it once! I barely made it too, and I came from a wizard family!" he said in a loud voice.  
  
"Oh yes! It was horrible... I really did not think I would make it!" The first years got a horrible look on their faces, and turned a ghastly whitish color. Sirius snickered along with James while every one walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"You guys are brutal!" Remus said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Same as always, Moony my friend, same as always." Sirius said with a wicked grin.  
  
Lily had an interesting ride over to the school, and was already friends with the third years she had sat with. On the way in she saw a group of deathly pale first years, and told them not to worry, the Sorting Ceremony wasn't bad at all. She had remembered being them and would have liked someone to tell her it would be fine. No had ever paid much attention to her. When the first years got sorted (they all looked relieved), she sat with them smiling.  
  
"Hey, my name's Lily Evans, and I am the Head Girl. You'll love it here, it's so much fun!" she ignored the mean glances from Harriet. A small blonde haired girl shook curls out of her face as she quietly said hi to Lily. Her name was Anna she said.  
  
"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor." Lily said to her.  
  
"Yah me too, except for them" She said pointing to Sirius and James.  
  
Lily snorted and then said "Them? Ha I see, they aren't all that bad though, just pranksters. But I've seen they haven't left a good impression. What did they do?"  
  
"Only scared the bunch of us first years into thinking we'd be fighting a dragon or something!"  
  
Lily said something that sounded like no surprise.   
  
"So are you the first witch in your family?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So was I, and don't worry you won't be far behind, there are so many surprises everywhere here. You'll learn quick enough though." With that food appeared on the plates and Anna screamed out in surprise.  
  
"See what I mean?" Lily laughed as she started eating. "Don't worry, the food is fine" She ate until she couldn't eat anymore and everyone headed to their dorms. James wasn't paying attention; he was teasing some fourth years, so Lily told everyone the password.  
  
"OK everyone, I am head girl Lily Evans ("Joy" someone scoffed in an undertone) and the head boy is James Potter,("Woo" Sirius cheered) the one back there not paying attention". She said loudly and pointedly. "This is where our dorms are. For you first years, you aren't to give out the password to get in to anyone in other houses, for obvious reasons."  
  
"Ya ya Lily, enough of it! Just give 'em the password and let us go to bed!" James called up from the back in an annoyed tone.  
  
"OK the password is Snoggle Pie." With that the picture of the Skinny Lady in the pink dress swung open. Everyone went in and headed to bed.  
  
Since they never did any work the first week, it went by fast. Lily already had made lots of friends from the people in lower years, and the Marauders somewhat too. Harriet and her three companions ignored her, but the once-nobody Lily was becoming quite popular with the rest of the Gryffindors. James and Sirius already had two detentions, and Lily kept going on about what kind of head boy got two detentions in five days.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! How dare you?! What kind of role model sets off dung bombs in the girls toilet?"  
  
"Really I am a role model? I didn't know you were that flattered by me!" he said in a play bashful voice.   
  
"Haha." Lily said sarcastically as she stormed away angry. A sixth year girl followed her.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Well he's supposed to be head boy but it seems I'll have to do everything myself."  
  
"I see. He seems like a pain, but still all the girls are after him"  
  
"Oh yes! I mean he's not that bad but he's just always fooling around. Oh sorry but I didn't catch your name..."  
  
"I'm Carrie, I usually hung around with my sister, Sarah, who was here last year, and her friends. Now I'm pretty much alone."  
  
"Oh oh! I know who you're talking about!" They chatted the rest of the evening and quickly became good friends, and Lily started to loosen up more.   
  
Classes started and Lily's new self surprised many of her teachers as she walked into class talking with two or three other people, usually the 7th year Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs which was something she never did. The Ravenclaws were much better to talk with though, Hufflepuffs were, well, Hufflepuffs. Now she headed to Potions with a Ravenclaw girl named Lori.  
  
"Lily Evans! Is that really you? Looks like you, but most certainly doesn't sound like you!" The good-tempered Potions teacher, Professor Salday said as Lily walked into the room. Professor Salday had started teaching in Lily's first year, and he was one of the most popular teachers.  
  
"Yah it's her, astonishing isn't it? Lily Evans talking with a Ravenclaw. She-who-rarely-spoke-with-her-fellow-Gryffindors." Sirius said teasingly.   
  
"Well Mr. Black, if it's ok with you, I will talk with my friends if I fancy it. I do hope that's OK with you?" Lily stated with a put on air of superiority. Behind her James snorted.   
  
"Is that a problem Mr. Potter?" she added but couldn't stay serious that long and broke out in a grin as the bell rang. She sat down next to Lori and the first potions class of the year started. All of the teachers had pretty much the same reaction as Professor Salday, seeing Lily had loosened up and said they hoped she was the right choice for head girl jokingly. Except of course until Herbology with Professor Dailet who wasn't joking when she said it. She was old and cruel and had been there even when Salday was in school.   
  
"I knew not to pick you as Head Girl. They didn't believe me though. 'She's the best one, we ALL know that, don't be silly Elvira...' they would say. Hmmph. But as we can all see I was right-"  
  
"Aww shut up will you Dailet! No one cares, and we ALL do know Lily is the best for the job of head girl so get started with class the bell rung two minutes ago."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! How dare you say that to a teacher! 30 points off Gryffindor, and DETENTION! See me after class!" Dailet said as she turned bright red, which greatly clashed with her moth eaten green robes. The class didn't dare laugh. 


End file.
